


Now The People Change

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Sam come face to face with a familiar demon. Sequel to "Running Up That Hill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now The People Change

_Is it bright where you are_  
_Have the people changed_  
_Does it make you happy you're so strange_  
_And in your darkest hour_  
_I hold secrets flame_  
_We can watch the world devoured in it's pain_

"The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning" by Smashing Pumpkins

Three years.

That's how long she had been dead, how long he had been living without her.

Dean couldn't even bring himself to say her name without wanting to cry out in pain. He could only imagine how much torture she had been in. Hell, he had only been in the Pit for a few hours before she made the deal to get him out.

_She was sitting on the bed calmly in their motel room, but she always checked the clock, paling every second midnight crept closer. Dean was sitting by her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. He could feel her shaking as she leaned on his chest. Sam, meanwhile, was sitting at the desk, frantically looking through a book. He was still looking for a way to get her out of her deal without sending Dean back to the Pit._

_Earlier, the two brothers made sure to draw a salt circle around the bed even though she told them not to._

_When there was less than one minute left, Dean went to put salt lines at both doors, but she grabbed his hand tightly._

_"Don't leave me," she begged, her voice shaking slightly. She didn't look up at him, but he knew how afraid she really was. He also knew that, despite her calm exterior for the past month, she wasn't ready to go back to the Pit. She told them about the first time her father took her there along with everything she did, and it took her and Sam to stop Dean from going to where he was buried and beat the crap out of his dead body._

The Winchester brothers were trying to gank a demon that sliced humans apart before burning their corpses. They had followed the demon and his latest victim from the bar to an abandoned factory. Dean flinched whenever he heard the man's screams, which grew louder with each step closer. It took only seconds for the brothers to find the man, but his screams had been silenced. Sam slowly opened the door, and Dean saw the back of the demon's meat suit. A bloody pickaxe was clenched in the demon's hand.

_He sat back down and wrapped his arms around her again, kissing the top of her head. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. I just don't like that you're going down there," he replied._

_She looked up at him and lightly kissed his lips before laying her head on his chest, her cheeks red. "I know."_

_Just then, her head shot up, her blue eyes widening in fear. Sam looked up at her from his book._

_"Where are they?" he asked as Dean pulled his gun from his pocket. She put her hand on his, and he put the gun down._

_Her eyes settled on the door that led directly outside to the parking lot before she stood up and stepped out of the salt circle. Dean saw that her whole body shook more with each step she took toward the door. He watched as she opened it slowly and motioned for what both he and Sam knew were hellhounds to come in. Dean walked over to her and stood by her as she nodded, leaving his gun on the bed. Her eyes closed and she fell to the floor, Dean catching her now-unmoving body in his arms. He called out her name twice, his voice cracking._

"You're too late, boys," a familiar female voice stated as she turned to face them. Dean's eyes widened the moment he saw who the woman was, causing him to lower his gun. Her blue eyes flashed the tell-tale black, her clothes, hands, and face covered in blood. "I was wondering when you'd come looking for me."

Sam's jaw dropped, but he didn't say a word, like he was doubting what he was seeing.

"A-Aline?" Dean asked, mentally begging and pleading for it to really be her.

Aline smiled. "Hey Dean. Sammy."

  
  



End file.
